


Time was relative.

by mamasita13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Dead Claudia Stilinski, F/M, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, sheriff stilinski - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamasita13/pseuds/mamasita13
Summary: In which Stiles reminisces after the Nogitsune is exorcised.





	1. Reminiscent

Time was relative.

It was especially so for an 18-year-old who'd recently gotten possessed by a thousand year old  
Chaos demon.

The Nogitsune. It was defined as a dark Kitsune. A trickster demon on the side of dark forces. Bad Juju. 

Whatever, Stiles had vanquished it and now it was dead. But Stiles had retained its powers. He had control of the Oni and thousands of years of unearned knowledge. The Nogitsune had forgotten its name but gained so much more than it knew what to do with. Stiles had that knowledge now and he hadn’t decided what to do with it.

Stiles found it much easier to let his mouth run away from him. He said what he thought without  
guilt or shame. (Before, Stiles used to be ashamed. After: not at all.) Stiles was blunt, truthful and unapologetic. 

So when his friends made it apparent that he was making them uncomfortable Stiles stopped speaking to them. Stiles didn’t want to be the cause of everyone’s discomfort. He didn’t know why he cared so much about what they thought. He never used to care so much. After it was all he could think about. 

The thing was… Stiles wasn’t worth it. He'd never been anyone's priority. Not his mom’s and especially after she’d gotten sick. 

His mom had spilled vitriol of all the ways Stiles didn't matter. It came as no surprise when she screamed herself hoarse and Stiles had put her to bed that she took it for granted that Stiles would take care of her. She took everything Stiles gave and still demanded more but never said thank you.

When she'd died and was buried and Stiles realized she was never coming home Stiles felt both relieved and guilty. He felt abandoned despite it not being her fault. He still blamed her for leaving him with a grieving father and a mountain of debt, guilt and hurt. 

What kind of son was he to be so relieved that his mom was dead? A shitty piece of shit nothing; one who wasn't worth it.

Certainly not his dad’s son, especially so after his mom died. So Stiles had resigned himself to that fact. That he was second. Always. 

Stiles didn't even think he was worth his dad's time. His dad started working as soon as he could after the funeral. He took more hours and started drinking more and kind of forgot about Stiles. Stiles couldn't help the panic attacks that came over him when his dad was late coming home or leaving the house.

His worst nightmare was getting a call that the man had been killed in the line of duty or that a deputy would come to their house with a hangdog expression and deliver the bad news. 

Stiles was relieved when John Stilinski took him to work. Stiles became an honorary member of the police force. Or rather no one seemed to care that he'd taken over things that should have been done by a deputy.

If Stiles wasn’t at the station then he was at the McCall residence. It was there where Stiles was able to break down and his best friend, Scott McCall was able to comfort him. It was a comfort two growing boys stumbled through as their bodies began to change. 

Scott always initiated and had kissed Stiles tears away. He’d made Stiles feel good before even thinking of himself. Scott was Stiles’ first love and his first heartbreak.

Because something happened. Stiles blames Rafael McCall. Scott went to visit his dad and Scott came back different. Scott couldn’t or wouldn’t keep comforting Stiles. Stiles wasn’t able to understand but was able to comply with his friends wish to not use that kind of ‘comfort’. Scott said he wasn’t gay and Stiles agreed with him readily because Stiles wasn’t gay either.

It was the only thing Stiles could think of to keep his best friend. 

To prove it to each other Scott thrust Stiles’ obsession with Lydia Martin in his face. That kind of forced Stiles’ hand and Scott helped him come up with the infamous five-year plan then the more infamous ten-year plan. It was Scott who would force Stiles to keep buying Lydia gifts and kept pushing Stiles to basically stalk her and be a generally creepy stalker to boot! Scott came up with the worst plans but Stiles just went with them.

Stiles was just desperate to keep his best friend. Going along with his plans was the only way he knew how to do that. 

After Scott, Stiles didn’t want to get hurt again so he shut down his libido. It wasn’t hard for him to do this because he believed he’d never find anyone anyway. Scott was his first everything and knowing he couldn’t have Scott… well it broke his heart. Stiles just… didn’t want to get hurt again.


	2. Chaste kisses.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Stiles meets Allison before the whole werewolf thing took over his whole life.

⧞⧞⧞⧞⧞⧞

When Stiles first met Allison Argent it was the summer before everything happened. Before Scott was a reluctant werewolf. Before Derek Hale. Before Peter Hale. even before Christopher Argent.

She was at the bookstore where Stiles worked for the summer that Scott was away at his uncle’s ranch in Mexico. Stiles was stuck alone and the bookstore was a cool place to escape the heat and earn extra cash. Plus he had access to a great stack of books that he didn’t have to buy to read.

**  
Stiles had always known he was attractive. Always. 

Allison’s got a hungry look in her eyes. Amazingly enough a really cute girl with Disney Princess Dimples thinks Stiles is hot! But Allison doesn’t know him and he hasn’t opened his mouth to turn her off him.

Her eyes, though! They’re directed at Stiles. Stiles has always known he’s attractive. Even despite him asking Danny if he’s attractive to gay guys, Stiles knows he’s attractive to gay guys and straight girls and older men and women. Stiles can just tell.

Especially after his mom died. She wasn’t a good example of how normal people acted. She was bat shit with the frontotemporal dementia after all. That’s what he tells himself when he wakes from dreams of her beating him. That’s the lie he sells himself when he excuses her abuse. That’s what he tells the psychiatrist that was assigned to help him. 

It’s whatever now. A part of his past that he no longer has to deal with and that he’s slowing getting over it… slowly. Very. Slowly. Maybe if he had his dad to help him it would be different but Stiles is second to everybody in Beacon Hills so he can’t compete and won’t complain. Not out loud, anyway. 

As long as Stiles has had a memory, he’s been able to pull on that small thread that helped him remember the first time someone other than his mom had put their hands on him. It’s not a nice memory. It’s a memory of his older nephews using Stiles mouth to shut him up. Stiles knows he’s fucked up and damaged and no one will really ever love him again. Not like his mom loved him when he was just five. No. Not ever again. She’s the white buffalo that is his life.

He won’t let anyone come near him again, not to his heart. Scott owns it and Stiles is nothing if not loyal. 

Since his mom’s death he’s always been able to tell if he could ‘pull’ someone. Despite everything that he tells himself and everyone, Stiles is a charmer. He’s not the loser with too skinny body and flailing limbs. 

And this girl. This girl is dangerous. This girl looks all dimples and innocence, but he sees this girl like he’s been able to see the dangerous side of Lydia for years. Like he’s been able to see the dangerous side of Haigh, or Brunski. It’s just something about them all that calls to Stiles. A darkness that lives within them that Stiles can cultivate. If he so chose.

As he remembers and unfolds his memories Stiles can see that and will act on it. Or not. He is just not sure, yet. 

Stiles shakes his head because ‘What the eff?’ it’s been too long since Allison said anything and Stiles needs to say something.

 

“The thing is… Well shit… Fuck!” He stammers as he flails his arms. His hand going to the back of his neck. Stiles is in her bedroom in her house where she lives with her dad and mom. They are expecting her to be ‘responsible’ and not do what she’s about to do with Stiles. Allison is supposed to unpack her things and explore town, look for the best places to eat and scope out the best supermarket.

Stiles paces in front of her bed before he stops to look at her. 

Allison Argent is stunningly beautiful. She’s wearing no makeup, which she only wears sparingly. He’s been watching her and most of the time she’s practical. They hung out at the diner after Stiles’ shift at the library. It’s cheap and the food is really good. Stiles listened to Allison talk about her life with her dad, Chris, and her mom, Victoria.

She knows they hide things from her but she’s not curious enough to dig deep. It doesn’t affect her and she thinks it might be a sex swing club or some fetish sex thing that she wants no part of. Nope, not in the least. (Stiles could tell she was intrigued by it though and wondered idly if it’s her hot dad or her hot mom.)

Allison’s hair was a wild mess of a mane laid out on the bed in wavy tendrils. She was wearing a short red piece of material that really did nothing to hide her assets. It could only be described as material because Stiles wasn’t even sure if it was silk, lace or both. Probably both he deduced after touching it. The matching red thongs only made it that much more difficult to think, let alone speak, but he powered through it. 

“I’m not sure we should do this?” Stiles says. Asked. Allison had looked impatient. She was exasperated and hadn’t really cared about his angst. “I mean, I want to, but I’m a loser and shouldn’t you, I don’t know, want someone else? Like, I don’t know? Someone cooler? Like, I don’t know? Someone else? That’s not me. That’s not a complete loser? Like me? I mean, like I am a loser.” Stiles finally spits out with flailing limbs after staring at her for way too long. He finally blinks and Allison… 

Allison smiles and says “I want you to listen to me. OK? I. Know. It. Should. Be. You.” She said with a serious look on her face. Then rolled her eyes and lifted herself up on her elbows.

“Did you just not hear me?” he’d asked her incredulously. She just shook her head yes through her laughter. Stiles snorted. Then joined in the laughter and jumped on the bed. Their laughing and he’s got his hands all over her. Hugging her and tickling her through the silk/lace material.

Until that point, they hadn’t even talked about having sex and had only ever shared chaste kisses. Touch was limited to hands brushing up accidentally to each other. Shoulders touching, again accidentally, against each other while walking. 

It was oddly satisfying to have felt Allison’s soft pale skin. To Stiles, Allison was perfect in ways Stiles couldn’t even fathom. But Stiles didn’t make her feel like she always got to be perfect. Stiles made her feel like the Disney princess while simultaneously making her feel like a Marvel villain. All the time. He encouraged her to fail and then wasn’t disappointed in her when she did. 

Allison took control and they laughed and teased each other and kissed. Hands, mouths and teeth marking pale skin. Allison didn’t make Stiles feel like the awkward virgin that he was. She made him feel cherished and loved. It was intimate and endearing. It was impossible to think and Stiles just let Allison have her way with him. 

Stiles couldn’t help himself when he did fall a little bit in love with Allison and he wished he could keep her. That this feeling wouldn’t ever end. But Stiles was pragmatic and he knew she’d start school and forget all about him.

At the time, though, Stiles let her have the moment. Allison was not afraid to let loose and laughed at herself. She was nice, but but could kick ass better than him. She was funny in her own way and smart, smarter than Stiles, maybe. But maybe not because Stiles is genius levels smart. Smarter that Lydia for sure. Stiles had peeked at the test scores. Besides Stiles had common sense to boot. 

But Allison. Well, Allison’s probably a cold blooded killer. That’s a theory Stiles has about Allison and Stiles wasn’t going to be around long enough to find out. 

He’s pretty sure Allison could kill him with any object in the room. Not to mention the skill with which she could kill him with the knives she has holstered to the bedpost. Which was odd to him but Allison assured him they were for practice. Stiles made sure not to mention the 9MM taped to the side of the night stand on the other side of her bed.

Stiles was just very observant, OK? He knew the Argents were rich and half their business came from a shady gun business. BUT! It’s not any of his business.

“Ali. Ali, Allison.” Stiles sing songs as he kisses down her neck, cupping her breasts with his hands, massaging the nipple until the areola begins to pucker. Stiles sighs “Mmm. Mmm” as he teases her nipples with the words. It’s a slow and sweet seduction. He’s thought of losing his virginity for years. Because the time with his cousins and Scott didn’t count. Not like it’ll count with Allison. He’ll take his time to explore Allison’s body uninhibited and unashamed. 

Stiles teased Allison’s pale skin through the silky lace as he made his way to her trimmed patch of hair between her legs. It’s not bare like the pornos and he loved that she wasn’t bare. Allison was confident in her body and that was just another part of her that he could appreciate.

He licked his way to one of her magnificent thighs and bites just on the inside of it. He’d never been this close to perfection and had to just look. It made Allison blush as he looked up at her face. “I’m going in!” He wriggled his eyebrows, smiling wickedly. 

Allison laughed and was soon left gasping as he put his whole mouth on her cunt. Licking at the entrance through the thong. Teasing and sucking on the material, pulling the string to the side to get at the actual entrance of her pussy. 

Stiles does have a bit of an oral fixation. 

He’d licked into her wetness and hummed at the taste. Allison moaned and put her hand on his head rubbing it gently. She’d often told him she liked the buzz cut and how it felt on her hands.

Then she’d told him what to do and guided him to her first climax. It was hot and wet and he loved the taste. She’d screamed and bucked her hips into his face as she came, shivered as he continued to lick her past her climax. 

Stiles was rock hard and leaking pre cum into his boxers. He palmed his cock through the material before he kissed around her thighs and nipped at the sensitive flesh leaving hickies in his teeth’s wake. His lips were numb and he could feel the indentations his teeth had made against the back of his lips. 

It was fantastic and all he wanted to do was slip into her wet heat. He didn’t, though, not until she’d come at least one more time. Stiles waited, smiling triumphantly, as she fluttered her eyes open to narrow slits, eyeing him suspiciously.

“You’re awfully good at that.” she’d said.

“Yeah, I had a good guide.” Stiles answered as he pointed at her and wiggled his eyebrows. Allison had laughed and pulled him up by his ears to kiss him breathless. 

“Ewe, I was just kissing your pussy!” Stiles said to her lips and she rolled her eyes as she continued to kiss him. Licking into his mouth to taste herself.

“OK?” Stiles asked her as he pulled away with one final chaste kiss. A pleased smirk making its way across his whole face. Allison grinned too and shook her head up and down. Stiles took that for the ‘yes’ it was meant to be. So he kissed her again and moved to her neck making his way down her body. 

Stiles removed the fabric and it slipped off easily, as did the red panties. Stiles loved the noises Allison made and the way she lost all control. It was a heady feeling that he could do that to her. 

Stiles was surprised that he’d been so adept at cunnilingus. He hadn’t been kidding when he said Allison was a good guide. He attributed some of it to his Google-Fu but it was mostly Allison’s instructions. 

She’d told him what to do again and he slipped two fingers in her wet cunt. He thought he might get to feel the G spot, but he knew he was that good. He was four fingers deep as instructed when she says breathlessly, “Take out the pinky.” Her pussy was wet and dripping; his tongue lapping along her clit, pressing on it. His fingers exploring her insides. His other hand holding her leg over his shoulder.

Stiles pushed up his nose and started teasing the clit with his tongue some more, licking it and sucking on it.

“Put the pinky in my asshole!” Allison cried desperately. That statement froze Stiles’s brain. He stopped and was lost for a second.He almost faltered but instead looked at her pussy to see what his hand was doing. He moved the pinky back into her cunt and got it wet again.

Stiles then pulled it out and pushed at the ring of muscle with his pinky. He licked into the wet heat of her cunt and was forcing groans from Allison’s throat. He'd slowly pushed his pinky into her asshole, as instructed. He moved his tongue down to lick at the entrance. Pushing his tongue through the ring of muscle and making her scream. Bucking her hips up into his face. 

Then slowly Stiles slipped the pinky to her asshole, teasing it, making her groan. Allison grabbed a fist full of sheets and bared down on his pinky and then her hole is swallowing it. It’s the hottest thing Stiles has ever seen to date. Yes, even with a thousand year old beings memories. 

Stiles was amazed and brought his other hand from her hip and moved it to place his palm on the general area of her clit. He didn’t press hard, but was rubbing the palm on it. He sunk his face down until he could get his tongue in around her asshole right along with the pinky. Allison was moaning that she was close so he pushed his palm into her clit hard and she came again with another scream, her hips lifting up as she rose them from the bed, her fingers clutching at the comforter on her bed. Her pussy closing on his hands in a slight grip as she came.

Stiles was lapping at her from where his pinky was embedded in her hole to the top of her clit. He kissed her clit and she flinched slightly. Allison hissed, grabbing his ears, pulling his head up making him stop. Stiles grinned at her, feeling triumphant. 

Allison smiled back at him and pulled Stiles to her for a breathless kiss. She moved up her foot over his leg until her toe was in the waistband of his boxers. It took hold and pulled down until they were at his feet. Stiles kissed her one final time. He pulled away from her to remove the boxers and threw them across the room.

Stiles reached into the night stand by the bed. In the drawer there was a change of clothes, extra boxers, pajamas and a box that he took out and placed on the bed. Stiles wriggled his eyebrows as Allison watched him open the box. She giggled and said “Get a move on Casanova.” Then winked at him. Stiles laughed and removed the condom from the box. 

He’d used the condom with some spermicidal lube. Stiles lay on the bed as he got himself ready. He put a generous amount of the lube over the condom, stroking his cock and hissing at the feel of it. His hand gripped the tip of his dick and hissed at how good it felt. The lube made it slippery and felt so, so good. It stretched itself snugly over his dick. It would stay on his cock until he removed it. Stiles looked at Allison expectantly. 

“I want you to ride me.” He said huskily. Yeah, Stiles voice sounded really sexy. Even to his own ears it was sexy. “You’ll be fulfilling my spank bank material fantasy.” Allison looked like her mouth was dry before licking her lips and swung her leg over him and straddled him. 

She guided his hard cock into her wet heat. She’d taken control and grounded into him, chasing her third climax of the night. It was fun, sloppy and oddly intimate. Allison kept moving and chasing her orgasm, taking what she could. Stiles watched her as she bit her lip, as her hair flowed over her face. Stiles watched as he moved her so that she could feel the difference in angles. Allison came again and Stiles was helpless but to follow her soon after as her cunt squeezed around his hard cock. 

Allison dropped onto his chest boneless. He kissed the top of her head. Stiles was still buried in her folds and he felt so good. He’d rubbed her back, loving the feel of her weight on him. Stiles used the time to think of how they’d need to clean themselves soon. And then they’d sleep after they were cleaned up. He slipped out of her as she’d been squeezing his cock with her cunt.  
She moaned at the loss. Stiles didn’t think he had that good a refractory period. He’s sated and there was always morning sex.

Allison couldn’t seem to get enough and wanted to go again, so he went down on her, slow and trying to make her come again. It took a long time to get her off but by the time he did, Stiles is hard again. He’s had his tongue in her cunt and moved her legs over his shoulders. Stiles was lapping at the inside of her like he was kissing her mouth. He pulled away from her completely and flipped her over to her stomach. Allison pulled up her knees and looked back at him, mouth open, pupils blown wide. He bite her one ass cheek then the other. 

Stiles made his way to her asshole which he licked. Allison squeaked so he pulled away. He’d got his hands on her hips, but he moved them up and down her legs. He lowered his face and kissed around the pucker he wanted to lick. He licked at her asshole again and she pushed it to him. He continued to lick until he breached it with his tongue. It’s wet and sloppy, but it feels great. Allison was moaning and grinding into him. He moved his pinky close to her asshole.

Stiles teased it and moved his hand to her cunt. It’s wet and Allison moaned deliciously. Stiles could feel the moment she was about to come. Her asshole tightened around his tongue almost pushing it out with the force of the squeeze. Stiles knew he’d not be able breach her asshole with his dick so he puts his oral fixation to good use.

Allison came again. It felt good to make her come but he could tell she was getting tired. He checked with her and asked if he could fuck her doggy style. Allison readily agreed and Stiles put on yet another condom. He’d gotten rid of the other one and had cleaned himself with his boxers. He rubbed more lube on it and slipped in easily. Allison’s cunt was wet and felt amazing. 

Stiles knew he wouldn’t last and cursed out as he pounded into Allison. It was quick but he rubbed Allison’s clit again before slipped out of her wet heat. 

Stiles ushered them both into the shower before they climbed into bed. Allison had changed the sheets before they slipped into them. Stiles held her close and smiled into her hair. 

And while he’d been expecting it, he was still surprised and hurt when Allison didn’t call him or text him back. Stiles spent a full two weeks trying to get over Allison.

Then Scott had returned and Stiles had his best friend and first love back so his second broken heart could be ignored for the time being. Or at least that was until Scott would deign to hang out with him.

Then there was a search for half a dead body in the woods. Stiles had wanted desperately to find it to get famous and be the first child detective. He'd be more famous than Sherlock Holmes!

Then Scott got bit and it was all Stiles' fault. 

Derek Hale had thrown them off his property and he'd stared at Scott for a long time. Stiles was helpless as he watched his best friend ignore the older boy. 

Scott had met Allison and Stiles was yet again relegated to being ignored by yet another person he loved. Two people, actually and he couldn't even talk to anyone about it.

That was just another part of his life that he'd had to keep silent about, yet again. 

Stiles felt more and more lonely but his feelings didn't matter in the steam roll that was Scott McCall in love.

Life just got better and better.


End file.
